In the Storms
by Lothlorienx
Summary: A wicked smirk came to his face, and his eyes seemed dangerous. The paleness of his irises illuminated by his glowing tattoos. Alluring shadows played across the features of his face, and Artemis could feel her body grow hot. SeaArrow.


She felt his stare before she knew he was there. Her breath caught in her throat as he swam closer to her in the thick, humid air. Something emotional was brewing on the surface, and Artemis wanted to drown in that feeling.

"Artemis," came Kaldur's voice, sounding somewhat strange.

Spinning, she felt the knives before she saw them. Sharp and watery, Kaldur let the edges caress her body through the green fabric of her uniform. The water swords of his own power slid along her breasts, scraping the fabric until it was cut clean.

A wicked smirk came to his face, and his eyes seemed dangerous. The paleness of his irises illuminated by his glowing tattoos. Alluring shadows played across the features of his face, and Artemis could feel her body grow hot.

"Kaldur'ahm," she returned, glancing down at his body. At his naked body. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of him.

It was truly a beautiful sight, to see him like this. Casting her eyes where she felt she shouldn't, she saw that he was erect. His cock stood straight up, thick and throbbing and wanting her.

Artemis bit her lip, feeling blood starting to rush between her legs as she grew more and more excited.

Sinking the watery blades into her, with a quick flash of his hands, the torso of her uniform fell free from her body, falling down to the ground completely forgotten. Still, Artemis had her mask on. And her pants, though she could just feel by the texture of the air between them that they would soon be torn apart as well.

Kaldur still let the blades play along her breasts, tenderly letting the sharp edges scratch up against her skin. Her nipples peaked as he played with her, clearly admiring the entire view of her.

His cock gave a small jump, and Artemis knew what he was about to say.

"Take off your clothes." It wasn't a question or a request. It was a demand. Artemis obeyed gladly, looping her fingers around the waistline and sliding them down her legs.

Kaldur's stare seemed more intense than the knives he held in his hands. Now standing in her underwear, and nothing else, Artemis stood upright once more, looking at him with shimmering eyes and wondering what he would demand of her next.

Crossing his knives at her back, he pulled her closer to his body, till she could feel the firm pressure of his erection press hotly up against her body. Her breath caught in her throat once more, excitement pounding through her. Small circles scratched along her back in a winding pattern, traveling down her spine until they came to her panties.

Just the same as everything else, Kaldur ripped them apart with the knives, letting them fall forgotten to the floor.

Kaldur looked down at her naked body, pressed snugly up against his own, and felt his erection twitch once more. Heat was rushing down to him, and he felt aroused to the point where it hurt. It hurt not to be inside of her, thrusting madly as he sought for release.

To have Artemis screaming his name.

Leaning forward, Artemis' breath ghosted along his lips before she pressed her mouth to his, kissing him with every once of passion she had in her body. Kaldur returned the kiss eagerly, feasting on the taste of her, letting his tongue dart in and out of her mouth and lick at her wet, swollen lips. The tip of the wet blade slid along her cheek as he pushed flyaway hair from her face, then pulled hard at the hair tie, freeing the golden blonde from the confines.

Artemis still wore her green mask. She made to remove it, but Kaldur held up his knives, ordering her to keep it on. She only smiled in response.

The thickness of the heat and humidity finally gave out, and it began pouring down rain, beating down on the Earth mercilessly as thunder roared through the clouds, following the bright flickers of lightning. Just as a small rumbling noise erupted from the heavens, the two kissed again.

Without warning, Kaldur dropped the knives, letting them dissolve back into liquid water that splashed onto Artemis' legs and made her gasp in surprise. Taking her into his hands, he lowered them both onto the ground, settling Artemis beneath him. He pushed her legs apart, spreading her out and resting his eyes on her heat.

She was wet and ready for him to take her. His thumb slid across her clit, turning her sensitive skin from a hot pink to a bright red, and making her hips thrust up onto his hand, a soft moan escaping her lips.

With another wicked grin, he speared himself into her, making her cry out and arch her back. She moaned, loud and long, but Kaldur cut her off as he leaned down to press another kiss to her lips. His hands ran along her breasts, slightly pinching her nipples before her grabbed her hips, bracing her.

His pace was immediately frantic, thrusting in and out of her with a speed that said he could not control himself. It only drove Artemis higher in her state of arousal. Her hips thrust along with his, until everything seemed nothing more than an orgasmic blur.

"Kaldur!" she cried out, biting her nails into his scalp.

He bit down on her neck in retaliation, before soothing the bite with a soft kiss. Harder and faster he thrust into her, grabbing her hips until small little bruises appeared on her skin. She only begged him for more. Her blood was rushing through her, rushing to her clit with each passing word that fell from her tongue.

She screamed his name when she reached her peak, and then screamed into nothingness as an enormous clap of thunder shook her awake.

Artemis shot straight up in bed, panting and sweating. Dark shapes passed before her eyes without her being able to recognize them. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and she could see the objects around her.

Pressing a hand to her head, she pulled the blankets up to her naked chest, watching as rain pounded against the black window. Another flash of lightning lit up the room, and she saw Kaldur awake right next to her, sweat gleaming on his skin.

Their eyes found each other in the dark, and they stared at each other for a long time, neither of them saying a thing. Even without the lightning to illuminate the hollows of their face, they could see the emotions that was etched on their features, and they knew what the other thought.

"Did you–" Kaldur began, finally finding his voice, "did you have the same dream as I?"

"The really, really hot sex dream where you held knives up against my skin?" Artemis nodded. "Oh yeah."

Kaldur gasped again, trying to make sense of it all. His erection was bulging up against the sheets, and a strange sense of guilt mixed into his being. Swallowing hard, he said to her, "I believe this may have been my own fault. I was experimenting with Atlantean magic that could connect the subconscious, and that may have been what lead to us having the same dream."

Artemis lay back down against the mattress, pulling the pillow around her head. Her hand crept between her legs to feel that she was wet, completely soaking wet, and a small flick to her clit made her hips thrust up uncontrollably.

"I don't mind," Artemis said honestly, after a long pause between their words.

Kaldur still kept his head buried in his hands, staring out the window at the black night and large droplets of water that pounded up against the pane, creating a music all of its own. Sensing his distress, Artemis shuffled closer to him, placing a hand on his back.

When he did meet her gaze, she saw the guilt that lay beneath his eyes.

"I found it arousing," he told her. Only after he bit his lip that Artemis realized that it had been a confession. Looking back down at his erection, still as hard as ever, he continued, "I found it arousing. To dominate you like that. To hold knives against you. I do not know why."

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Artemis told him. She sat back up, cradling him in her arms. He leaned into her embrace, and she kissed him tenderly on the neck, just like she had dreamt of him doing. "I found it arousing, too."

Unable to hold back her urges, she took his hand and slid it between her legs. "Feel," she said, and his fingers slid inside of her, hooking slowly and rocking and forth. "You're wet," was all he said.

He closed his eyes and moaned, feeling his cock start to throb.

Artemis pulled them both back down to the mattress. As his fingers moved in and out of her, she kissed and caressed him, letting her body tell him just what she wanted. They were both still reeling from that dream, and Artemis wanted him badly.

"Do you actually like being dominated?" he asked, his lips finding her breasts and kissing her there. "To feel overpowered like that?"

"A little bit…"

Kaldur made to move on top of her, and Artemis straddled her legs around him. His erection was pressing up against her entrance, and it drove nearly all thought from her mind.

"But why?" he whispered. "To–"

Artemis shut him up with more kissing, and he didn't resist. Only let his body respond, let the arousal flow through him, let his lips press up against hers in the dark of the night. Her tongue darted out, and she licked his lower lip. Lightning illuminated the room once more, and Kaldur could see the fire of passion glowing in her eyes.

"Don't question it," she said. "Just let yourself enjoy it."


End file.
